Miss you guys
by rhayeisawesome
Summary: Michaela lost everything. Her friends, family, life. But in order to survive she has to team up with the south park kids, and some of the homestuck kids. I know bad summery but oh well... yeah. Please R&R. Rated M beacause i want it to be.


**Prolog**

**Zombies? Really?**

I honestly didn't know what to expect from the strange warnings that sounded off and on outside my neighborhood. They sounded like…like a tornado warning but with more of a school's fire alarm. People said it was probably a hurricane drill but…we aren't near any giant source of water. We live in freaking Utah not California or Florida. So how can that be a hurricane drill?

I don't get it; no one knows what it's for. I even asked around. Not even the general knows. He said that it most likely has something to do the news. I checked that too though. They said that some weird… disease was out and killing. They even said that they couldn't say what it was so no one knows what we're dealing with. And that's scary.

However, I couldn't worry about this; I had enough on my plate as it was. Between school, family, and my drawings I really couldn't be bugged about this, but I was. I knew that if someone I knew and loved got the new disease I wouldn't be able to handle that. I would probably hang myself. And that's just my family needs. To find hanging in my closet surrounded by fancy dresses that could easily be the one I wear when I get buried. And I also didn't want to make my family's life's harder knowing that I killed myself over to much stress

"Michaela!" a voice yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I instantly jumped off my star covered bed and ran down the stairs going as fast as I could. Without getting in trouble of course. I appeared in the small doorway that lead to my equally small kitchen. "Yes, ma?" I asked quietly making her jump a little. She turned to me and stared me down with her bright green eyes. She wore a green apron with flour that covered her almost entirely. Her blue jeans had spots of white and so did her red shoes. I think that the only part of her not covered in flour was the black tank-top that she wore under the apron. She giggled her signature giggle and shook the red mop on her head that she called hair.

"Hun, could you, uh, lend me hand here?" she asked holding up her flour and dough covered hands. I rolled my pale blue eyes and nodded. "Thanks, sweetie." She said as I turned on the sink for her. I lingered in the room for a while waiting for her to say something else before I left. "You're brother best be happy I'm making a homemade cake for birthday." She said finally after 2 minutes of silence. "I know I am." I said quietly as I left.

I crept my way up the stairs so as not wake my dad for him "beauty" nap and made my way to the cave I called my room. As I entered I realized my room was a disaster. I stepped carefully over some random that was on my floor. "I really need to clean this up." I mumbled as I got back onto my bed. I opened my laptop and logged on.

My wallpaper shined onto my face in the darkness. Its "sparkly" effect making me stare at it for about half minute before my pester chum acted up. I looked at the name shown. Of course him. It never fails

perfectlyannoying [PA] begin pestering awesomesinger [AS] at 12:41-

PA: Hey! What's up bro?

AS: Fine now what do u want?

PA: Awww don't you love me? :'(

AS: Yes I do…

PA: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :D

AS: mostly.

PA: Awww why are you so mean to me?

AS: I'm not I just don't like you.

PA: :'(

AS: Now wht do u want?

PA: I was just going to ask if your brother my package yet?

AS: Which brother, I have 3?

PA: Your twin silly!

PA: Oops!

AS: Wait u sent my brother something but not me?

PA: Hahahahahaha just kidding… Did you both get a package?

AS: Maybe… I haven't checked the mail yet.

PA: Well go do that!

PA: I think you'll love what's in them!

AS: Okay fine.

PA: Yay!

perfectlyannoying [PA] ceased pestering awesomesinger [AS]

I closed my laptop quickly before slowly getting back off my bed. I groaned as I made my way to the door and opened it. "This is stupid." I mumbled. I trudged down the stairs staring at my black converses the whole way down.

When I finally made it to my front door I stopped with my hand half way to the door knob. I hesitated for a bit before I grasped the cold silver knob before swinging it open. I was meet with loud screams coming from all around me. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" one of my neighbors yelled as others just screamed bloody murder. I looked at the sight around me. There was blood splattered all in the road and people were eating other people. I knew what was going on now. "Zombies!" I whispered as I slammed the door. I must have attracted someone because a loud banging came from outside the door. I locked the door and ran to the back door. I looked through the blinds.

"MOM!" I yelled opening the door. She jumped and turned to me with those green eyes of hers. "Michaela what is it?" she ask, curiosity in her eyes. I quickly looked around her. "Please mom come inside, please!" I begged trying to pull her in by her wrists. "Why what's wro- AHGGGGGGGGG!" my head snapped around so fast I'm pretty sure I popped something. "MOOOOMM!" I screeched as a zombie latched on to my mom's leg. "Go Michaela!" she said as the zombie pulled her away… or tried to, "take your brothers and go!" she yelled as she was pulled away from my grasp and in to the forest behind my house. I heard her scream as I called her name one final time. "MOM! NO MOM!" I yelled as her pain filled screams continued. They lasted for only a minute before they were silenced and the zombie came back for me.

I slammed the door locking it. I turned and ran up the stairs to grab my younger brothers but was stopped half way by the sound of more screams coming from there room. I ran back down the stairs and grabbed the huge knife my mom had. I ran back up the stairs and kicked the door down. "SIS!" My youngest brother yelled as he tried keeping the zombie from biting and scratching him. "JOE!" I yelled as I stabbed the zombies head. It instantly fell on him. "Ahggg." He said as he clutched his wrist. "I-I think it got m-me." He said letting go of his wrist showing me the bit mark on his wrist. "N-No," I said whipping my blood covered hand on my forehead, "I-I can't l-lose you too." I kneeled down to him. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. Those same green eyes that mom had when she was dragged away. He chuckled taking a deep breath. "I lasted longer than Phil and dad." He said sadly pointing over to my dad and my other brother.

Phil had blood covering his mouth and his stomach was almost gone, a pocket knife was clutched in his bloody hand. His chocolate brown hair sticky with his blood. His normally cheerful eyes dulled over with untold pain. My dad's legs were gone as if they were ripped off, his lips gone just like ears and nose. A pistol clutched in his blood soaked hands. His brown eyes were also dulled over. I felt sick just looking at them.

"Joe were is Adam?" I asked looking back at him. He looked down at his wound. "He's gone." He looked up at me his green eyes threatened to spill tears. "Could you please?" he asked looking at the giant knife in my hand. I nodded looking at him with untold love. "Bye sissy." The 9 year old told me with bravery that I didn't know he had. "Love you." I whimpered before shoving my knife into the child's head.

I sat with my youngest brother for a good hour before getting up and grabbing my father's gun and my other brother's pocket knife. I then raided the small room I was in trying to find something from Joe. I settled for the small teddy bear I gave him for Valentine's Day. I gave them all a kiss on the forehead after stabbing the other too for good measure.

I slowly crept in to my room and went back onto my room. I shut the door and locked it to be sure. I opened my laptop again to see if my friends were ok or not. I was sad to see that none of them was on. I sighed and shut the top of the stupid device and grabbed a backpack and my hat for good measure.


End file.
